


Differences

by MikoGalatea



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/M, Humor, Spoilers, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Written for the 1sentence community on LJ. For all they had in common, they sure seemed to have a hard time settling their differences...





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Completed 1sentence claim, theme set Gamma.
> 
> The lines vary in length and aren't related to each other in any way, apart from the overall pairing of course. Because of the way I see this pairing, the tone is generally light-hearted and sometimes pretty naughty.

**1\. Ring**  
Albel rang Maria on her communicator and bitched her out on how he had no idea how to use the damn thing -– an ironic complaint, she thought, for he must've worked something out in order to yell at her like this; perhaps he just wanted an excuse to call her?

**2\. Hero**  
If the tradition was for the man to protect the woman, it didn't seem to apply to Maria and Albel; she was the one who kept having to cover his butt when he launched himself into yet another battle he couldn't possibly win alone.

**3\. Memory**  
The first time Maria had seen Albel had been when he was locked up in that torture chamber; she occasionally taunted him by saying that if he kept being such an ass he could end up going back there, but Albel would rather not be reminded.

**4\. Box**  
One of the many modern-world items Maria introduced to Albel was the television; he thought most of the 'shows' on TV were complete crap, and if Maria was being honest, she felt inclined to agree.

**5\. Run**  
It was actually quite fortunate that Albel could run so much faster than Maria; she was pretty pissed with him right now, and he didn't want to think of what might happen if she did catch him -– too bad he didn't take the range she had with her gun into account.

**6\. Hurricane**  
Neither of them were terribly big fans of strong wind; Maria got annoyed when it blew her hair into her face, while Albel's problem with it was rather more embarrassing than that.

**7\. Wings**  
There was something strangely ethereal about Maria -– her slender, almost delicate build, her soft blue hair, her pretty face, her strange powers, the fact she came from beyond the stars; Albel half-expected her to sprout white wings, but then he decided from her snotty attitude that she was certainly no angel.

**8\. Cold**  
Maria noticed that Albel's tight crop-top made it all too easy to tell if he was cold or not.

**9\. Red**  
Albel made more than a bit of a mess when he fought, which meant that sometimes Maria's clothes would end up soaked in blood; needless to say, she didn't like her clothes getting ruined, so she thought she might just have to punish him for it later...

**10\. Drink**  
While the group was spending time at Airyglyph's tavern, Maria was amused to find that Albel was a terrible drunk -– in fact, the case was proved when he staggered up to her and slurred on about how she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen in his life.

**11\. Midnight**  
Loud moaning could be heard from the room Albel and Maria shared well after midnight, much to the annoyance of Fayt, Nel, and everyone else; they just wanted a good night's sleep!

**12\. Temptation**  
If Maria hadn't been so refined, she would have given in to temptation and given Albel a good spanking long ago; he could be such a bad boy, after all.

**13\. View**  
_Nice view,_ Maria thought idly as she watched Albel leap high into the air to take a swipe at yet another bothersome enemy.

**14\. Music**  
Maria thought that Albel's jagged two-tone hairstyle made him look something like a rock star from her world; but when she played some hard rock on the music player to show him what it was like, the swordsman just called it an obnoxious racket and wanted her to "shut that damn noise up" straight away.

**15\. Silk**  
Maria and Albel were both wearing the same kind of pretty silk stockings the other day; if it was a coincidence, it was certainly a strange one...

**16\. Cover**  
When Maria snuck under the bed covers, Albel couldn't quite tell what she was going to do -– but when he found out, he enjoyed it more than he thought he should.

**17\. Promise**  
Maria promised Albel that she would never look up his skirt again, on the condition that he didn't try looking up hers.

**18\. Dream**  
A sudden yelp disturbed the pleasant dream Maria had been having, and she woke up to see Albel sitting bolt-upright in bed next to her; as it turned out, the poor man had had yet another nightmare.

**19\. Candle**  
When Maria brought in a cake with twenty-five candles on it, it took Albel a moment or two to realise it was supposed to be for his birthday.

**20\. Talent**  
When it came to inventing new items, Albel and Maria excelled in different areas -– Albel was the better blacksmith, whereas Maria was the superior writer; though they didn't realise it, their different talents seemed to complement each other.

**21\. Silence**  
Silences between Albel and Maria were always tense; whether it was sexual tension or something else, nobody knew.

**22\. Journey**  
They'd been struggling across the Mosel Dunes for what felt like forever; Maria was becoming exhausted from the heat, so she asked Albel if he would be so kind as to carry her the rest of the way -– then said she was joking before he even had a chance to snap at her for it.

**23\. Fire**  
He got so fiery at the smallest provocation, and yet even with that hot temper he was afraid of fire; Maria was intrigued by the irony surrounding Albel.

**24\. Strength**  
One of these days, Maria would have to tell Albel that physical strength was meaningless if he didn't have the emotional strength to face his demons and -– in her own blunt words -– get over himself.

**25\. Mask**  
Maria could see straight through the mask of glory that Albel always wore; underneath, there was an insecure young man who desperately needed help, whether he wanted it or not.

**26\. Ice**  
While the group was exploring the frozen caverns within Airyglyph's mountains, Albel was disturbed by a bat and ended up chasing after it; before Maria could warn him in time, he slipped on a sheet of ice in the process, and Maria was struggling to stifle her own giggling after that.

**27\. Fall**  
Maria was caught unawares by a flock of baby dragons and nearly fell off one of the steep cliffs of the Barr Mountains; she was glad Albel could be bothered to save her, but she couldn't help but wonder what made him of all people do so, and in any case, she wasn't too appreciative of his talons cutting into her arm.

**28\. Forgotten**  
When Maria and Albel had sex, they forgot their differences for that time; conversely, when they started arguing again the day after, it was the passion –- if it could be called that -– they shared that was forgotten.

**29\. Dance**  
Albel couldn't believe it when Maria asked him to dance with her at the Aquarian ball they'd both been invited to, but he went along with her anyway; it didn't mean he was any good at dancing, though.

**30\. Body**  
They seemed to like taking jabs at each other's physical characteristics -– when Albel called Maria flat-chested, she came back at him by commenting on his androgynous figure, and so on -– but the truth was that they enjoyed each other's bodies well enough in bed.

**31\. Sacred**  
The latest venue for Albel and Maria's bickering was the main chapel at Castle Aquaria -- was nothing sacred to them?!

**32\. Farewells**  
When the group was parting ways after the defeat of Luther, Albel strode right up to Maria and said to her that he never wanted to see her face again; Maria herself just laughed and replied that if that was the case, why did he bother coming up to her just to tell her that?

**33\. World**  
Their universe was nothing more than a video game -– and Albel was even more baffled by that revelation than the rest of the party, for as an Elicoorian he had never even heard of a "video game"; Maria was going to have to do a lot of explaining, then...

**34\. Formal**  
Fayt raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Albel's formal wear was almost as feminine as Maria's, if not even more so.

**35\. Fever**  
Albel had come down with a fever, and Maria was going to make sure he stayed in bed instead of going out to pick fights with people.

**36\. Laugh**  
There were many occasions where Maria laughed at Albel -– often when it became obvious he wasn't the man he liked to think he was -– but the rare times they laughed together did feel much better for some reason.

**37\. Lies**  
He could deny it all he wanted, but there was no escaping the fact that Albel had an odd fascination with Maria; actually, the same could be said of the blue-haired girl with regards to Albel as well.

**38\. Forever**  
It was obvious from their bickering that Albel and Maria were not the type who would settle down and live quietly and happily together for the rest of their lives.

**39\. Overwhelmed**  
Last night had been almost too much for Albel; that Maria woman was surprisingly kinky for someone who normally seemed so cool and sophisticated.

**40\. Whisper**  
Maria whispered quietly into Albel's ear that his underwear was showing through the slit at the front of his skirt, much to his embarrassment.

**41\. Wait**  
Maria was getting sick of waiting for Albel to do his hair; so sick of it, in fact, that she decided that one day she'd take those silly rattails of his, tie his wrists with them and...

**42\. Talk**  
"I wish your personality was half as good as your looks," Maria told Albel; "I could say the same thing to you, worm," replied the Glyphian.

**43\. Search**  
Albel spent several hours looking for his stockings before he realised that Maria had 'borrowed' them for the day.

**44\. Hope**  
Albel hoped that someday he could get the upper hand over Maria in bed -– but going by what their sex life was like, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

**45\. Eclipse**  
That morning, Maria was trying to wake Albel up and tell him that one of Elicoor's moons was eclipsing the sun today; but the grouchy swordsman just turned away from her in bed, saying that he couldn't give a damn.

**46\. Gravity**  
Albel was confused by the reduced gravity on the Diplo; he was even more confused by a comment Cliff made about the sorts of things some people did in this kind of environment, but Maria told him not to worry about it –- at least not for the time being.

**47\. Highway**  
After yet another petty squabble, Maria ended up asking Albel -– jokingly, of course -– if their arguing meant they were on some kind of highway to romance; the swordsman's face turned bright red before he told her to shut her mouth.

**48\. Unknown**  
There was still so much that Albel and Maria didn’t know about each other; it was all down to Albel really, because he neither understood the world Maria came from nor would he allow himself to open up to the Earthian girl.

**49\. Lock**  
Maria heard Albel thumping on the door outside her room on the Diplo and smirked to herself; one thing she hadn't told the Elicoorian was that the door needed a code in order to unlock.

**50\. Breathe**  
Albel breathed in the scent of Maria's hair and wondered why it smelled of strawberries; she replied that her world had something called shampoo and conditioner, and that his planet should hurry up and invent it sometime soon.


End file.
